En el sentido práctico
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Keiichi/Satoko. ¿Por qué no puede explicarle Satoshi de dónde vienen los bebés?


**En el sentido práctico **

Keiichi se imagina cómo debería responder. Los gusanos se deslizan por sus venas y por mucho que se rasque la yugular, no se cortan para filtrarse por las que van hacia su corazón, ni hacer de su cerebro una masa comatosa. Suficiente excusa sería para no decirle a Satoko. ¡Vaya broma que acababan de jugarle Mion y las demás! Seguramente Shion, a penas integrada, a pesar de ser *miembro ocasional* e intercambiando lugares con Mion de cuando en cuando, había sido culpable. ¡De allí la risa que ni se molestó en tratar de esconder cuando vio que Satoko se le acercaba con la vista gacha y agarrándose el cabello antes de tirarle del delantal rosado tímidamente (es obvio que aquel día no era un ganador y de ahí su prenda. Al menos, sus padres estaban de viaje otra vez, así que nadie vería su miseria, a menos que el pueblo entero que decidiera cruzarse por su camino), para pedirle que la acompañara!

Rika había maullado inocentemente, aunque ahora Keiichi rejuraba que le había notado un aire de picardía. Como un condimento leve en un plato sobrio: parece despertarse solo después de saboreado, estudiando la situación cual gourmet. Las gemelas venían con perversidad de fábrica. Solo había que pensar en los castigos ideados para el perdedor de un juego de cartas. Ya verían cuando ganara. En cuanto a Satoko, sus mejillas estaban rojas como fresas cuando se le acercó y si era una broma, ya pasaba lejos. Tendría que contestarle. Explicarle.

-Lo más importante de la didáctica, Keiichi-querido, ¡es mostrarle lo que ella quiere saber! ¿Entiendes?-La risa de Shion resonaba en su cabeza como si acaso fuese la de Mefistóteles en el sueño de un asesino condenado. Y plus, ¡tendría que estrangularse primero los testículos! En ese momento, él solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Satoko, antes de afirmar que la ayudaría con todo lo que necesitara.

Shion desapareció por la puerta hacia la estación de bus que le llevaba a Okinomiya poco después, terminada la ronda media hora antes del horario promedio para la cena, que ahora esperaba en las ollas a que Satoko saliera de tomar su baño y a que por ende, Keiichi dejara de devanarse los sesos por una respuesta. Rena y Mion tenían un aire ausente al acompañarles por el camino de regreso que iba hasta la casa de Keiichi y si avanzabas un par de bien intencionados kilómetros, a la de Satoko, en donde los esperaban muebles polvorientos, puesto que casi siempre vivía con Rika. Keiichi tuvo la impresión de que se tomaban las manos y se sonreían, como consolándose, en tanto Rika les seguía un par de pasos más atrás, mascullando de cuando en cuando una frase alegre, como si acaso ronroneara.

Keiichi piensa en Satoshi, que mora en la clínica Irie, siempre en compañía de Shion, como si esta fuera una leona custodiando la silla de ruedas de su cachorro favorito, con el que se le nota el deseo en los ojos de cometer incesto. Ni siquiera se le ocurre quejarse diciéndose: ¿Por qué no está él aquí, ayudándole con la cena, acariciándole la piel, oliendo su colonia de niña y sumergiéndose en su mirada cálida como el fuego doméstico en la cocina? Porque a Keiichi le alegra estar sustituyéndolo y si no le tuviera un mínimo de empatía, hasta desearía inmoralmente el peor de los desenlaces para su exposición al virus en el nivel terminal.

Satoko se planta por fin delante suyo, fragante la piel limpia y enrojecida por el chorro de agua caliente. Sus ojos están sonrientes y la práctica comienza descorriendo su bata, en tanto la respiración de Keiichi y su pulso se acelera. No es que vaya a arrepentirse de ser un maestro primerizo. Es solo que ya es tan ingenuo como el Doctor I. Hasta se puede imaginar que sería feliz consumando la próxima lección no en el suelo de esa casa en la que ya casi nunca vive nadie, sino en un altar, con todos los compañeros de la escuela Hinamizawa que hicieron posible la dicha de esos labios delicados que se unen a los suyos, en busca de una respuesta obvia en materia teórica únicamente.


End file.
